Secrets
by Miss Christina
Summary: "When you are hiding everyday, and no one knows where you go, do you ever expect to be found?" Princess Serenity has found a Secret Garden and she believes it to be safe. But when Beryl attacks, where will she run?
1. Chapter One

Hi Minna! New story out. I've got writer's block on my other story Deceit and my friend gave some advice as to start a new story. So that's what I'm doing! Don't worry, Chapter four will be out soon.  
  
Okay, Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. Normally I make this into a joke but today I can't be bothered making something up. Hehe maybe next time.  
  
Please R&R!! Ja ne!  
  
1  
  
** means Journal Entry  
  
2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
**Endymion just proposed to me. It was so romantic when he did. He walked me around the gardens and then took me by the hand, got down on one knee and proposed. I don't think I could've been any happier. I had tears of joy streaming down my face, and it ruined all my make-up, but I didn't care. Being with him for all eternity is what really matters.  
  
The ring was so beautiful. It was gold, with a crescent moon shaped diamond resting on top. Then beside the crescent moon, there were 2 amethysts on either side. I absolutely love it. **  
  
Serenity snapped her journal shut, leaned back against the tall hedge behind her, and sighed. She looked down at the golden ring on her finger, and then looking up at the night sky, she could see the earth shining, outnumbering all the little stars around it. All memories of the previous hours flooded back to her, and she let them take over her, because to her, it was the most wonderful night she could've ever dreamed. She knew it was late, but what could it hurt if she stayed out a little longer…  
  
Above her, an owl hooted, stirring the princess. Serenity gasped, everyone would be wondering where she was. Standing up from her comfy spot on the ground, next to the pink and white roses, Serenity hid her diary in a gap between two boulders, shuffling it around until it was out of site. Then standing up straight, she swiftly ran across the secluded area towards another hedge, where she reached in, and felt for the familiar twig. When she heard a fake snap, she pulled away as part of the hedge remove itself from the rest, leaving a doorway for one to walk through. But before Serenity left, she turned back and stared across the garden, and thought of how she had found it.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Serenity didn't know where she was, or how she had got there for that matter, but she knew she was being pulled. It wasn't forceful, or against her will, because she was following her sense to wherever it led her. Someone, or something was calling her name, and it wasn't evil. But it needed her to be there, to have her guidance, her assurance, her presence.  
  
Serenity came upon a tall hedge, which indicated the end of the garden. But that was not how she saw it. The garden continued beyond this point, Serenity knew. By instinct, she reached into the hedge, felt for a twig, and when she heard it snap, she watched with fascination as a doorway appeared. What Serenity saw on the other side amazed her to no end.  
  
The first thing Serenity saw were the roses. All different colours and sizes. Pinks, and Purples, yellows, whites, oranges, all colours of the rainbow and further. Not even the Earth's roses were as colourful as these. Serenity even noticed sparkling gold and silver roses! Four walls surrounded the secretive world, covered with vines and with equal colour. Crystal clear ponds were scattered amongst the land, and from a distance, you could see tiny mermaids and other sea creatures swimming inside them. There was a tall tree in the middle of the area, which bared shade, but Serenity realised she had not noticed the enormous tree from outside. A wide path streamed around the garden, twisting between the ponds and around the roses. To Serenity, it was like being in a dream. And she knew, that the garden was for her only, her secret to hold.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Serenity smiled, and walked out. The doorway closed, and Serenity continued on her way back to the palace.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, where has that princess gotten to now?" Minako asked urgently, more to herself then to her friend, Makoto, who was striding beside her. "We'll find her. She's got to be around here somewhere…" Makoto promised, though she wasn't sure if she believed even her own words. Serenity had been disappearing quite a lot lately, and no one knew where she always went, but she always came back, unexpected. They turned a corner only to bump into Endymion. "Have you found her?" Endymion asked. "Found who?" a soft voice came from behind. The three turned around to see Serenity, grinning mischievously, her hands behind her back. Endymion rushed to hug her, while the two girls brought out their communicators to inform the other Senshi of the arrival. "Where have you been, Sere?" Endymion asked, almost sternly, though there was love in his eyes. "Yes, we are most curious." Minako said sarcastically. A light tinkling laugh filled the hallways, Serenity would not tell anyone. "Oh, I've just been around…"  
  
"Around where?" came three replies, and Serenity giggled once more. "Around." Serenity said warmly, though a tone in her voice said end of discussion. Makoto sighed. "Well, now that the princess is found, I shall be getting off to my chambers. I'm so tired, and it's been a long day, with all the searching…" She glared at Serenity, only to get an innocent look back. "Yeah, me too." Minako piped up, smiling cheerfully. She always seemed to enjoy the hunt, even though it worried her as much as the rest. "Goodnight you two lovebirds." She winked, and walked off down another hallway, Makoto in trail. "Hmm… I think I might follow them, sleep is a good idea at the moment." Serenity smiled, looking up at her prince. Oh, how she wished to tell him of the garden, where she always seemed to be lately. But she had to keep it a secret, no one could know. Serenity kissed him longingly, but before she left, Endymion asked, "You haven't had second thoughts about tonight, have you?"  
  
"No, of course not." She giggled, then left him to stare after her as she walked away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it short, but the next chapters will be longer. Not much is happening at the moment, but this is only the first chapter. Send all the flames, comments whatever, to moondiamonds43@aol.com  
  
Please R&R! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 out! YAY! Thanks for the reviews (2 ppl hehe) I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimers… you've heard it all before.  
  
PLZ R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Serenity was in a happy mood. It was a bright day and her and Endymion were planning to tell the Senshi and her mother, Queen Serenity about the engagement. They wanted it to be announced before Endymion returned for Earth again next week.  
  
***  
  
After having a quick shower, and dressing in a long sky blue dress with thin straps, Serenity started walking towards the dining, Serenity hummed a soft tune to herself. She was about to pull open the doors when two strong arms snaked around her thin waist, and was brought up against a muscular chest. She knew at once it was Endy. "Good morning, my Princess, and how would you be this morning?" he breathed in her ear, making her smile. "Very well, but also hungry." She said, grinning. She could almost feel him grin also. "Well, we're only a step away, why don't we get something to eat?" He suggested. Serenity nodded, and taking his hand, opened the door with the other.  
  
The room was deadly silent as soon as the Prince and Princess walked in. "Something wrong?" Endymion asked, concerned at everyone's worried faces.  
  
The Queen was first to move. She stood and cleared her throat. It was clear that she held the most worry. "Mother?" Serenity whispered, confused. She let go of Endymion's hand and rushed forward, her hands clasped tightly together. "Endymion," the Queen was hesitant to continue, "The Earth Kingdom has been attacked by Beryl's forces."  
  
Endymion's face paled but he still stood strong. Serenity gasped, her eyes wandering from her mother to Endymion and back. "Oh no…"  
  
"Your father, King Sanfar, commands that you return immediately." Queen Serenity said calmly. Endymion nodded. "When did she attack?"  
  
"Last night, when we were looking for the Princess." Rei said suddenly, glaring intentionally at Serenity. The young girl stared guiltily at the floor. Endymion, though, did not seem affected. "I should go now, then." Serenity perked up. Reaching out, she shook her head slightly, tears welling up in her blue orbs. "No…"  
  
Endymion softened. "I must. My Kingdom needs me. Don't worry I'll be back." He smiled gently, and taking her hand, he kissed it. "I love you." He whispered. Serenity smiled, the tears flowing down freely. "I love you too." And then he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Serenity sat in the garden, crying. She had faith in her Prince, though she still did not want him to go. Pulling out her hidden diary, she flipped it open, and started to write.  
  
**Endymion has left. He's gone to protect his Kingdom. I hope he doesn't get hurt. I don't know how I will react if something happens to him. What will happen to me? I don't want to think about it.  
  
We haven't even told mother or my Senshi about the engagement. I won't tell them… not until he returns. And then we'll be able to continue the magic we had glowing around us. I miss him already, and it's only been a few hours. What happens if he is killed…**  
  
With that Serenity started to weep louder, burrowing her face in her hands.  
  
After a few hours, and Serenity felt she could not cry no more, she left the Garden. She placed her journal away and left, promising herself she would be back.  
  
***  
  
As Serenity stepped into the palace, she was immediately bombarded with questions from the Senshi. "Where have you been?" "We've been looking all over for you!" "You have to stop wandering off like that!"  
  
Serenity's head spun from the attention. She listened to the Senshi babble over her until she could stand it no more. "I'm okay! It's not like Beryl is attacking the Moon!"  
  
She noted that the Senshi each stared at the ground guiltily when she said that. "What are you not telling me?" She asked accusingly. "Nothing!" Ami said quickly, not looking at Serenity. "Ami! I can tell when you're lying! Look at me in the eye and tell me that!" She cried! Ami refused. "Look, I'll tell her. There's no use keeping it from her because she's going to find out sooner or later." Minako gave in. Serenity smiled. "Serenity, Beryl has left the Earth Kingdom, her warriors are still attacking. She has announced that there is something on the Moon that she is after, and we don't know when she is going to arrive. We don't know what she wants either…" Minako started.  
  
"But we have a hunch!" Rei blurted out. She shut up right away. "Oh?" Serenity asked. Mokoto butt in. "We think she may want you. For revenge against Endymion for refusing her. Queen Serenity asked us not to tell you unless complete necessary."  
  
Serenity gasped. "ME?"  
  
*******************  
  
Bwahahahaaaa! What do you guys think? I know hardly anyone is reading this fic, its not exactly that fabulous or interesting. But I will continue to write it.  
  
PLZ R&R!  
  
~Dia 


End file.
